far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 563 - Distinct Lack of Coffee
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #563 - Distinct Lack of Coffee is the five-hundred sixty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview SpaceX Barge Landings Kurt leaves his Hidey Hole with a view at Wolfie's command. Kurt again says that the 5-year anniversary of the series is upcoming on March 6th. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $22,873.21. SpaceX is back at it again, trying to land a first stage on a floating barge. Kurt talks about the monster seven hour Farlander Patreon Sever Look-See - Twitch Twusday - 02/23/2016, and how his lack of coffee is affecting his life. Kurt can only really record for an hour at a time, and his experience recording Sonic & All-Stars Racing was exhausting as that group records multiple hours at a time. Kurt tested OBS Studio, and it works but there's some strangeness that'll have him stay with regular OBS. He drains out a flooded Dungeon, and Kurt takes some wheat. Question: If you could choose any time and place in the past to stay there for one day and observe, what time and place would it be? Kurt first thinks about observing the moon landing in the 60s, then going back to see Galileo observe Jupiter's moons. Question: As one introverted gamer too another, I am excited for PAX Australia later this year, which will be my first ever convention, I hope to use this opportunity to meet some longtime friends there and hang out. Do you have any tips to make the event more painless, and would you ever go to any of these conventions if you weren't going to meet any friends? Kurt thinks he is doing conventions wrong recently, but did go to NASA Socials when he did not know anybody. Kurt even went on his own to Florida to try and watch a Space Shuttle launch, and vaguely knew from NASA Social attendees. Kurt thinks he would probably not go if he didn't know anybody. Kurt says he does need places at conventions to take an introvert break, there are AFK rooms at PAXs. Question: Exploration and travel are a strong theme of your channel, FLoB, Eidolon, the Connor Sherlock walking simulators, are there any channels you watch that have a similar themes albeit on real life travel? Kurt is sure there are a lot of those channels out there, but as far as games go he is the only channel he's seen that plays bizarre games like Ediolon. Question: I've been looking for podcasts on space news I could listen to on my comment, I have not run across any. Are there any you listen to that you could recommend? As he doesn't listen to podcasts, Kurt is no help. Star Talk Radio that Neil DeGrasse Tyson hosts is the only one Kurt can think of. Kurt sees that he only has two questions unanswered on his notepad, and asks for more donations. Going into his nighttime Hidey Hole he runs out wood and has to chop down a tree. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 03 - Dangerous Time to Break and UNNECESSARILY BRUTAL - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 30.